


Dianetti late night grocery shopping

by Newestnewgirl



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newestnewgirl/pseuds/Newestnewgirl





	Dianetti late night grocery shopping

"hey roro, wake up!" Gina whispered in rosas ear. She had fallen asleep on the couch again at five thirty. PM. gina made a note on her phone to tall to holt about rosa work and stress load cuz she hasn't been doing so well lately. maybe gina will trick rosa into going to therapy sometime. 

"huh? what time is it?" Rosa was startled awake and sat up. she had the bed head gina adored. 

"you've been asleep for like 5 hours, lets get some food for dinner"

"Yeah okay, sounds good" rosa agreed. something was wrong. Gina could tell. Rosa hates grocery shopping. and going out late. and not sleeping in bed. Gina wasn't a detective, but she knew something was wrong. 

They got in ginas car, Gina driving. She claimed it was because she wanted to choose the store, but rosa knew she didn't want rosa to crash the car or anything. plus there's only one store open right now. and rosa was tired. 

"roro, hun, choose the music" Rosa connected her phone and played something gina liked. she could tell gina was worried, and felt bad. that was the third day in a row she had fallen asleep almost immediately after work. Rihannas "we all want love" played twice as they drove from her apartment to target. 

Rosa zoned out again but this time she looked stressed. like there was some impending doom waiting for them at target. Gina wasn't worried because her beautiful girlfriend was a cop, but rosa was worried for an entirely different reason. 

they got to target but gina parked in a space far away from the few remaining cars. She unbuckled and leaned over to rosas side, sliding her hand onto her jeans then holding her hip and sliding down to almost roros ass. 

Gina was in a weird transition position, straddling half of rosa and half of the arm rest in between the two seats. Rosa was paying attention again, she put her hands on ginas waist and helped her over to the passenger side. 

Gina kissed rosa passionately, like somehow she could get roro out of this funk with the power of her mouth. Gina loved rosa so much she would do anything to see her happy again. Gina's knees were squeezing rosa closer to her, but she could feel a weird shape in her pocket. a box of somesort. 

Rosa kissed back passionately, desperate for the love she was so badly in need of. she hoped what she was going to ask tonight would be enough to get their relationship normal. something had happened, but rosa couldn't quite put her finger on it yet. She hoped gina wanted her to propose because it was going to happen, and rosa had the perfect plan.

inside target, the lights were bright. Rosa wasn't ready for that compared to the soft glow of the lamp post through her lovers auburn hair. eww. she thought. had she really just called rosa her lover? yuck, she sounded like charles. Rosa carefully took note of the locations of the security cameras, because she knew gina would want a video of it. 

Rosa slung her arm around ginas waist and picked up a basket. off to get cereal i guess. 

"lets only get fun foods." gina suggested. 

"or sexy foods" she added to her own thoughts.

"definitely sexy. or normal things too. ya know, be sane." Rosa reminded gina, but she was already too committed to this idea. 

Somehow they found boob shaped gummies in target, and rosa was surprised. Gina wasn't. they also grabbed an eggplant, just to try, and fruity pebbles because "a bitch gotta snack" according to gina. 

Rosa also grabbed moose tracks ice cream because why not, ya know, four snacks are better than three.

they were done shopping, and rosa steered gina towards a very specific self checkout machine. Gina turned around and started to scan items. she didn't mind that rosa wasn't helping her, she was tired. she got it. she finished and turned around. 

at the sight of roro on one knee holding a ring in a box up to gina made gina cry. she dropped the bag of food. "hey, watch it" rosa said. "my moose tracks are in there"

Gina grinned. Rosa grinned. "well are you gonna ask or are you just gonna stay there?" gina asked.

Rosa grinned."Gina linetti, you are the most incredible person and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. will you marry me? " rosa cried a little. her voice broke right before she said "will" 

"yes, roro. now, get off that floor and kiss me!!" 

Rosa got up and did as her fiance said.


End file.
